Mickey Slipper
by Opal363
Summary: The last of the bunch is 21, but something shady happens at the bash, read to see what happens and to hear the call of a warrior?


Title: Mickey Slipper Disclaimers: I own diddly squat! I'm a poor, college kid with a little too much free time. Please don't sue me Warnings: This happens in the future, after the war is over. Okay I'm going against something I thought I would never write about, so if that makes me a hypocrite...well so be it! But I am making it so that it takes place when they are 21!! Okay so at least it won't be too bad! Oh well Pairings: 2+1, 4+3, Seduction towards Wufei by...well you'll see!  
  
Mickey Slipper  
  
The last of them had finally turned 21. Quatre stood there and smiled happily at his friends. Not that he was a big drinker like Wufei or Duo, but now Quatre didn't have to feel so awkward trying to get into clubs with a fake ID, he could now use his own. He could now go anywhere his friends wanted to go, or where Duo dragged everyone else. Quatre had always been hesitant about going anywhere, feeling that due to his boyish looks he would only hold his friends back. However, he was now 21 and fully free to do as he wished in the US. Duo gripped him in a bear hug, and smiled the famous smile that Quatre loved. He hadn't changed, not in all the years he known Duo. In fact, Duo was the only one who really stayed the same, as if he was unfazed by the world and its changes. Somehow, Duo broke through the stone wall that was known as Heero, and he married the other pilot a few years after the war had truly ended. Duo opened a museum with the help of the others, and dedicated it to the innocent people who lost their lives, and to those who died fighting for the cause of peace. All five of their Gundams were there, along with Eypon, Tall Geese, a Taurus, pieces of Libra, a Cancer and even a Leo. Noin helped out a great deal with the parts. Heero worked on the restoration of mainly his Gundam. Trowa helped with the layout designs of it all, and Quatre helped to fund it. Wufei dug up how the colonies came about to building the giant mecha's in the first place. Overall the place was amazing, and people filled it up everyday.  
"A ya little boozy! Welcome to the life of an adult! Although if I know you and Trowa, you were introduced to adulthood a ways back, and I don't mean with this stuff." He winked playfully, but he knew that Duo was right. He and Trowa did have relations prior to their own engagement. They married a year after Heero and Duo. Trowa went to work for Duo. He couldn't pull away from the Gundam world that he knew either. It was hard for them all, but it was the hardest on Trowa. It was the only life that he ever really felt comfortable in, the circus was just an act, and he never felt accustomed to his clown disguise, he wasn't meant for the make-up and the bright revealing lights. He was happy to know that at least there was a place where the word Gundam is said everyday and people don't look away with hatred and disapproval, but with admiration. Heero became a top-notch doctor. Out of them all, Heero changed the most, he was sick of fighting for his life, and decided that it was time to try and help others. He was now adjusting to his new life and Duo was there to help him every step of the way. "Yeah, well you keep quiet about that Maxwell!" He said jokingly.  
"Hey its Yuy-Maxwell now!" Duo grinned. Quatre snickered. He found it easy to adjust to that name, but Wufei hadn't. Every time he said Maxwell, Duo gave him the best mock version of Heero's old "Death Glare". Now matter what Wufei could never get it right, but that made all the better to mock him. Wufei had become a martial arts teacher, and a schoolteacher. He taught what else, Criminal Justice, and Wufei loved it. He got to preach what he loved most, and teach what he did the most. Quatre himself...well he took over the Winner Estate along with his sisters, and occasionally venturing off to meet his friends at old, un- discovered safe houses. " Man have you seen Wufei?? He was looking a bit beyond tipsy man, I think we should cut him off!" Duo pointed out the Shenlong pilot. Quatre looked to see Wufei, who was stumbling around, and asking for the Birthday Boy. Sighing Quatre and Duo walked over to him. They had both seen what the alcohol could do to the raven-haired teen, and this was something totally new. "Come on Wu-man! You need to lie down." Duo carefully walked him out of the room with Quatre following. "Man, Wufei how much did you have to drink!? You think a warrior like yourself could hold up a little longer then you did!" Wufei's onyx eyes slowly moved to Duo's eyes. Smirking, and nodding slowly, he let out a long burp before he could reply to Duo's question. "I'm not a Warrior!!!" Duo looked at Quatre for a clue, but received none. "I'm XENA! Warrior Princess...and I have to pee!"  
"Oh dear god! This is not happening!" Quatre's brow scrunched together, he was worried about Wufei, one because he wasn't sure if Wufei could hold himself up to pee, and two because he was pretty sure that Wufei ranted on the injustice of the show at one point. "Can you hold yourself up Wufei?" Quatre's voice practically whispered. "Yes for I'm Xena! YEyyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyyyey!" Duo tried hard not to laugh, but found it extremely hard to do so. But Wufei held strong and made it to the toilet on his own, whether he actually made it in the bowl was not Duo or Quatre, after all that's why he had housekeeping. A few servants came and took Wufei to his bedroom. Both ex-pilots washed their hands and returned to the party. Duo took a seat next to Heero, and Quatre next to Trowa. Many people left, or were slowly falling asleep. Merimeia walked in. Her face scrunched up a bit. "Have you seen Wufei??" "Yeah, he passed out a while ago. He was really wasted. But it was funny cause he only had one drink." Trowa replied softly. "You'd think someone slipped him a mickey." Duo chuckled, but Merimia smiled nervously. Heero hopped up out of his chair. "You wouldn't!" He pointed an accusing finger at the little redhead. "Oh geeze look at the time...heh-heh, gotta run!" With that Merimeia sprinted out of the room. "Wait she slipped Wufei a Mickey!?" Duo was stunned, "What's next? Dorothy trimming her eyebrows?" Heero gave a small tug to the braid, and Duo leaned in for a kiss. "Happy Birthday Quatre! And Cheers to the good times." All the pilots...or the remaining pilots raised their glasses in honor of the Arabian. "And to Merimeia...Who did something we should have done awhile back!" They chuckled at Duo's toast but drank to it anyway. It was nice to have someone stay the same, and even better that it was Duo, because he never stopped smiling, Quatre thought. He hoped Duo would stay the same forever.  
  
Owari  
~*~!~*~!~* 


End file.
